


Secrets

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon, Furry, Kinks, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino knows too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoshiblack16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/gifts).



**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to my dear 'Sho-chan' for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

  
When I was young, I used to spend a lot of time in front of the mirror.  
  
I would check my face, my skin, my hair, and eventually found myself checking out my body as well. I was a kid who was becoming an adult, my body was changing really fast and I was curious about it to the point where I would check the changes every two weeks or so.  
  
That's how I found out that I actually enjoyed watching my body.  
  
I began to do it more often, but I felt as though I could never get enough of the vision of my own nudity. I especially enjoyed watching myself in the mirror that my parents had in their bedroom. It was long and placed at the end of the room; it went from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. My parents didn't like me going into their bedroom, since it was their private space, and I didn't feel comfortable looking at myself naked in the mirror when they were at home anyway, so I always preferred to wait for them to leave the house. Those were the moments when I took the chance to carefully explore every inch of my body.  
  
During one of the many afternoons they happened to be out, I went to have my private little moment of fun. I snuck into their bedroom, took off my clothes and stood in front of the mirror, examining every single inch of my body. I always felt a tingling sensation while I watched myself turning in front of the mirror to check my ass, my back or my calves, but that day, when I turned back around to view my front, I realized my hobby was turning into something more serious.  
  
I had an erection.  
  
I felt embarrassed seeing myself aroused by the sight of my own body, so I quickly put my clothes back on and left the room. I went to the living room, where I tried to distract myself by watching some TV, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. My own body had excited me and now I was hard and aching inside my pants.  
  
I didn't want to think about it, I thought it was sick, but the more I tried to avoid the thought, the more I felt my pounding member inside my pants, until I was so aroused that I could think of nothing else. I was a teenager, after all. My hormones were at their peak and touching myself was something I did fairly often. But I had never done it in front of a mirror before.  
  
That was the first of many times I took off my clothes in front of a mirror and got carried away as I stared at my own image, biting my lips at the sight of my body, twisting and trembling at the pleasure my own hands gave me. When I finished, I felt so weird that I quickly grabbed something to clean up the mess, took my clothes in my hands and left the room. I was shocked by what I had just done. I felt as though I had liked it too much, and I knew that normal people didn't get aroused by their own vision. What was I? A narcissist? Someone who loved himself more than other people and could only be pleasured by his own body? I didn't want to become a self-centered person that couldn't find pleasure in others. I wanted to experience sex with other guys, have a boyfriend one day and lead a normal life. A life in which I wouldn't have to touch myself in front of a mirror.  
  
With the years, I learned to live with it.  
  
I still didn't think it was something I could share with everyone, since it was too private and weird, but at least I stopped punishing myself whenever I had some fun with myself in front of a mirror. Actually, I had placed a floor-length mirror on one of the walls of my bedroom, a little wider than the one my parents had in their house, which I used often, both when I was alone and when I was with someone. I loved to see myself in the mirror as every single part of my body moved by instinct, covered in sweat, and giving pleasure to another person.  
  
I thought none of my bandmates knew about this little habit of mine. I had never told any of them, not even Aiba or Nino, whom I had known longer than Sho and Ohno, and I tried not to let it show just how much I enjoyed my own reflection whenever we were in a dressing room. It's true that I stared at myself when I changed my clothes, but all of them did it as well, to check their outfits and hairstyles, so I didn't think they would find it that odd if I did the same. After all, they knew my obsession with being stylish and how I always needed my clothes (and everything else) to feel as close to perfection as possible. Sometimes, I got turned on by the sight of myself dancing in the rehearsal room, but I was good at hiding it, and always waited until I was alone in the showers or until I went home at night to relieve myself.  
  
Lately though, I noticed that Nino had begun to develop this tendency to suddenly appear out of nowhere, so I had to be extra careful. When I least expected it, he would suddenly appear, and sometimes with too much information about my private life and habits. I knew he liked to have fun in his own way, teasing us and messing around, but it had become something like an obsession now. Or at least, that was the feeling I got from it. I couldn't help feeling awkward around him because I didn't know how much he knew anymore, or how long he'd been lurking around without me noticing him.  
  
One evening, I was in the shower after a rehearsal, taking my time to spoil my little friend down there as much as needed. I hadn't had much time in the past few days to go clubbing and bring a guy home, and hadn't dedicated much time to touching myself either because I was exhausted by the time I got home from work, so the center of my masculinity was desperately craving some attention. I spent nearly an hour in the shower, thinking I was the last and only one there, since I'd let the others take a shower first on purpose, but when I stepped out to the area with sinks and mirrors, Nino was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.  
  
My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself.  
  
"You scared me", I said, feeling kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Did I catch you doing something dirty?", he chuckled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Loving yourself"  
  
"What?!", I exclaimed.  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning, but I had the excuse of the heat from the shower.  
  
"You know", he approached me and gave my crotch a quick squeeze. "Spoiling your little buddy"  
  
I slapped his hand.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Nino laughed, clearly amused.  
  
"Calm down, J. I was only joking"  
  
"I know", I rolled my eyes and walked over to one of the sinks. "As if I would do something like that in a public place"  
  
"Technically, this isn't public, since it's a bathroom"  
  
"Yeah, but it's in a building used by other people. I don't go around doing those things"  
  
"What a pity", Nino shrugged.  
  
I turned to look at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I do it all the time", he grinned. "With our schedule, it can be difficult to find some time for myself, so I make the most of my time in the shower"  
  
"Oh God! Too much information, man!"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I know you'll be thinking about me when you take a shower from now on"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"You wish"  
  
Nino smirked and winked at me.  
  
"Dream about me, J", he crooned, leaving the room.  
  
I shook my head and looked at myself in the mirror to comb my hair.  
  
A few days after the incident in the showers, I finally had a day off. I couldn't travel anywhere since it was only a day, so I decided to go clubbing and see if there were any handsome guys around that enjoyed making love in front of a mirror.  
  
I went to my usual spot, which I'd been visiting for years now and none of my bandmates knew about. It wasn't exactly the best place in town, but it had mirrors all around, covering the walls, the ceiling, even the doors and tables. I loved it. It had been my favorite club ever since I discovered it by chance one night, and it was there that I found guys to take home since most of them visited the place for the same reason I did.  
  
An attractive guy approached me at the bar that night. He was tall, handsome, made interesting conversation and his fashion sense was similar to mine. He had black polish on some of his nails, which reminded me of my younger days, when I was in my twenties and liked to paint my nails too, and that had me smiling to myself. We walked together to an area with some couches, where we sat down to immediately jump on each other. He was passionate, something I really liked in other men, and didn't waste any time. In just a few seconds, he was straddling me and mussing my hair as he hungrily kissed me. I kissed him back as I grabbed his ass and looked up at the mirrors on the ceiling to watch his body moving over mine. It was such a beautiful sight. I smirked and closed my eyes as he kissed down my jawline and neck, and I tilted my head a little to expose my collarbone, which he sucked, kissed and licked at while I tugged on his hair. When I opened my eyes, I spotted an all-too-familiar smirk from across the room, leaning against the wall, holding a drink, carefully watching me. Observing every move I made.  
  
"Nino!", I exclaimed.  
  
The guy stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Nino?"  
  
I moved him away and stood up, walking over to that face I knew as well as my own. I think the guy who was with me complained, but I paid no attention to him. I was too focused on my bandmate, who was still staring at me with a smirk on his face, wondering what he was doing in that place and how he'd known I would be there. When I reached him, he calmly took a sip of his drink.  
  
"What are you doing here?", I asked, fixing my eyes on him.  
  
Nino raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can't I come to a club that I like?"  
  
"You don't even like going clubbing"  
  
"I do. Occasionally", he shrugged.  
  
"Sure"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Okay, I don't like clubs"  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"I just happen to like mirrors and this place has an awful lot"  
  
Nino gave me a twisted smile.  
  
I froze.  
  
Did he know about my fetish?  
  
"I hadn't really noticed that many", I lied, looking around.  
  
"Really? What a shame! If I were as handsome as you, I would be looking at myself in the mirror all the time. Actually, I don't think I would need any other guys", he chuckled. "I'd fuck myself in front of the mirror every day"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You're sick"  
  
"I already do it", he shrugged.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"You do what?"  
  
"Fuck myself in front of the mirror"  
  
I looked around again, feeling a little awkward.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Apart from touching myself in front of the mirror, sometimes I would finger myself, and it wasn't the first time I'd had an orgasm without even touching my member. Just the sight of myself with a hard-on, while my finger went in and out was enough to make me come. I'd even bought some toys to play with, but only when I was alone with myself. I never used them with other guys and of course, nothing besides my fingers or toys were allowed inside of me.  
  
"I do it too", I admitted in a whisper.  
  
"You do what?"  
  
"Come on, Nino!"  
  
"Say it"  
  
I looked around again, making sure that no one else could hear me.  
  
"I fuck myself in front of the mirror"  
  
He cracked up and poked my nose.  
  
"You're sick"  
  
"W-What?!", I blinked. "You just said that..."  
  
"It looks like your buddy over there found himself a new friend", he said, pointing to the handsome guy, who was now making out with another guy. "I guess you'll have to have fun with yourself tonight"  
  
"Brat", I frowned.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"If you ever want to see yourself being fucked for real, just let me know"  
  
"What?! I would never call you for something like that!"  
  
"Just in case", he winked.  
  
"Seriously, I don't know why I don't slap you"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself tonight, J", he crooned, finishing his drink. "I'm going to have some fun myself with the videogame I bought this afternoon. It looks insane!"  
  
I snorted.  
  
I wasn't sure what he was trying to do. First he appeared in the showers, knowing I thought I was alone, and then he followed me to my favorite club to spoil my night with an almost perfect guy. What was with him? Clearly, he'd done it on purpose, because once he spoiled my night and teased me a little, he left to play his videogame, proving to me that he hadn't been there because he was interested in the mirrors. I didn't know what his problem was, but he made me mad that night, so I ended up going home as well. I wasn't in the mood to look for a guy anymore. I wasn't even in the mood to have some fun in front of my mirror by myself.  
  
A week later, after we finished practicing our dancing steps, I stayed in the rehearsal room a little longer. My bandmates and the backdancers had already left a while ago, but I wasn't in a rush. It was night time, all I had left to do for the day was going home, and I loved being in that room surrounded by mirrors far too much to pass up the chance to watch myself for a little while. I wiped the sweat on my forehead with the towel I had around my neck and opened the bottle of water I had in my other hand. I watched the exposed part of my neck in the mirror as I gulped the water, paying special attention to the movements the muscles in my throat made as the water traveled down to my stomach. I closed the bottle, left it lying on the floor, and stared at my own sweaty vision, imagining how I'd look with no clothes on. Of course, I couldn't take off my clothes there because someone might come in, but I went as far as to turn off the lights and stand very still and up close to the largest mirror.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
I liked it too much, so I instinctively placed my hand on my neck and slowly caressed it. My own touch sent shivers down to my spine and I sighed in pleasure, closing my eyes as I ran my hand further down to my chest. I had my sweaty t-shirt on, but that didn't stop my nipples from getting hard as I drew small circles over them, biting my lip at the amazing sensation. I so wished I could take off my clothes. Everything felt better with no clothes on and I liked to have a full view of all the reactions in my body. Maybe I could take off my shirt. Just my shirt. It wouldn't be embarrassing if someone found me half naked in the rehearsal room when we had just had a rehearsal and I was still all sweaty. I could make up any silly excuse like, I was getting ready for a shower.  
  
I grabbed the edge of my t-shirt and pulled it up, getting rid of it. I let if fall next to me as I opened my eyes to watch my body in the mirror, my sweaty skin, my hard nipples and the hair on my arms standing up on its end from arousal. But then, I suddenly realized I wasn't the only one watching my reflection. Standing at the other end of the room, with his hands inside his pockets, Nino stared at me through the mirror.  
  
I turned around, blinking at the sight of his figure, and wondered when he had entered the room. I hadn't heard him at all.  
  
"You scared me", I said, pretending as if my heart wasn't racing inside my chest.  
  
"Continue with your little ritual. I was enjoying it"  
  
I felt embarrassed and stupid, and thought my privacy had been violated as well.  
  
"You shouldn't go around silently watching people", I frowned. "It's rude"  
  
"If you don't want to be watched, go somewhere private"  
  
I looked away.  
  
"I don't know what you think you saw, but I was just getting ready for my shower"  
  
"Of course", he said, slowly approaching me with an impish smirk on his face. "That's exactly what I saw"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Nino didn't reply.  
  
He stared at me from head to toe and reached out to pinch one of my nipples.  
  
"What the...?!", I exclaimed, instinctively shrinking back and slapping his hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Your nipples are hard", he replied, pinching the other one.  
  
I covered my chest and moved away from him.  
  
"Touch me again and you're dead"  
  
"Really?"  
  
The smirk on Nino's face widened as he slowly, but determinedly, approached me again.  
  
"Get away!", I said, stepping back.  
  
"I'm sure you thought a lot about what I said the other night, in the club"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Being fucked in front of a mirror", he replied in a low voice.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you even think about it"  
  
My back hit the mirror behind me and Nino cornered me against it, placing his hands at both sides of my head. He didn't say anything. He just moved really close to my face and tilted his head, as if he were carefully studying my expression.  
  
"What a pity. I thought we could have some fun", he said, slowly running a finger down my chest. "You know, I fuck you, you fuck me, and tomorrow neither of us remember a thing"  
  
"No way...", I replied in a low voice.  
  
I tried to swallow the knot in my throat, which Nino seemed to notice.  
  
"I touched you again and you didn't kill me"  
  
I was silent.  
  
He was right. He was touching my chest with his finger and it didn't bother me.  
  
Actually, I liked it.  
  
"Okay, I take back what I said", I grumbled.  
  
"Does that mean you're asking me to touch you, J?"  
  
I grabbed his shirt.  
  
"It means I will kill you if you don't shut up"  
  
He flashed me a twisted grin.  
  
"Deal"  
  
I never imagined that one day Nino and I would end up entangled in a rehearsal room, having sex surrounded by mirrors until we were spent. As he said, we'd forget about it right away and act as if nothing happened, so it seemed like a perfect plan.  
  
If it weren't for the fact that I couldn't forget.  
  
I found myself staring at him when he was distracted the next days, and whenever I had fun in front of my mirror at home I imagined he was the one touching me. It didn't make sense. Nino and I had been friends for the longest time and I had never wanted him before, but now it was becoming an obsession. I would see his face on other guys and even called my lovers by his name a couple of times by mistake.  
  
Some weeks after our encounter, we had another rehearsal and Nino and I were the last ones to leave the rehearsal room. I let the others leave first on purpose as usual, because I liked being surrounded by so many mirrors and I had the feeling that Nino had stayed on purpose as well. I looked over at him and smirked as I took a sip of water from my bottle. Most likely, he couldn't stop thinking about me either and was trying to force a new encounter between us, pretending it was casual.  
  
"You can stop pretending", I said. "No one is watching us"  
  
"Huh?", he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know you want me. I know you couldn't stop thinking about me all this time"  
  
Nino smirked.  
  
"Is that what happened to you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't think I didn't see you staring at me these past few days"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like I need to stare at you"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.  
  
"Good", he said. "Because I'm busy today"  
  
"I'm busy too", I snorted.  
  
"I'm going to play with Oh-chan, but we can play tomorrow"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Oh-chan?"  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
"He had to take care of a couple of errands first. We're meeting in an hour"  
  
The triumphant smile on his face was making me sick. How could I have fallen into his trap? I had known him for almost fifteen years now, I knew his personality. I felt ashamed to have been tricked by him so easily. I frowned and grabbed my water bottle to leave the room, but he held my wrist as I passed by him.  
  
"Are you jealous, J?", he scoffed.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"Enjoy your night", I replied. "I hope you remember this body, because you won't be touching it ever again"  
  
I released myself from his grip and walked off.  
  
I was so angry at myself that I wanted to punch the wall. Nino had stated his intention from the beginning, but I had been fool enough to believe that he was just pretending, as I did. I couldn't believe I hadn't learned yet that he could be the best of the friends, but his bedroom manner was awful. I had seen him using other guys uncountable times before and now I had added my name to his list.  
  
A new conquest. Another victory.  
  
Little did he know that I was already planning my revenge.  
  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
I was aware that most likely no one around me shared my habit.  
  
I didn't like to give it too much thought. I simply happened to like it, so I did it. I loved the feeling of the heat and then the cold on my skin. I could spend hours doing it, but I had read somewhere that it wasn't good to do it for too long because the body could have an adverse reaction to such extreme changes in temperature, and honestly, I didn't want to get sick from of something I did for pleasure.  
  
It all started years ago, when I had been working on my art. I was home alone and had decided to work with beeswax for the first time. I had seen some amazing works done with wax before, so I wanted to try it myself and see how well it went. The result wasn't as expected. I ended up running out of wax in the middle of my work and I had to rush out to buy some more before the one I had at home became too hard. When I was back, I threw my coat on the floor of the _genkan_ and ran to the living room, where my half done work was lying on the floor. I warmed the wax in a rush and when I tried to add it to the other wax before it wasted away, some hot drops fell on my wrist. I instinctively pulled my arm away, frowning at the burning feeling as I looked down at my skin, but it turned out that I didn't dislike it all that much. The wax cooled off fairly quickly and only perfectly rounded, hard drops were left in its place. I scraped them off using my nails, staring at the remaining wax, wondering what would happen if I did it again.  
  
I looked at the bar of bee's wax now lying on the floor, since I had dropped it when I felt the burning sensation on my wrist, and tilted my head, wondering if it would be dangerous to drop hot wax on my skin on purpose. I could only find out by trying it, so I grabbed the bar, warmed the wax and pulled my sleeve up to let it fall right on the inner part of my arm. The feeling was delicious. I felt that burning sensation again, then it quickly cooled off and finally only that sticky sensation was left.  
  
I wanted more.  
  
I wanted to feel those goosebumps again, so I warmed more wax and let it fall all over my arm, biting my lower lip as some drops rolled down its side. I wondered if the feeling would be the same if I dropped the wax on other parts of my body, and didn't think about it too much. I just lied down on the floor, pulled my shirt up and dropped some wax over my belly. It was even better than I had imagined. The sensation made me shrink and tremble, causing a ticklish feeling inside my pants that I couldn't ignore.  
  
I didn't think about if it was weird or wrong. I left the bar of wax aside for a minute to pull my pants and underwear down, releasing my aching member, which was firmly standing up, ready to be touched. I only needed more wax before I began. I grabbed the bar and warmed up some more wax with eager fingers, dying to feel the burning sensation again, and finally there it was. I arched my back as I allowed the wax to run down all over my belly and part of my chest, and couldn't wait anymore. I reached out and stroked myself, fast and hard. I was excited already, so I didn't need to waste any time by starting at a slow pace.  
  
That evening, my orgasm was so intense that my body trembled for several seconds and I stained part of my couch, which I had to clean later, after I was able to recover and breathe normally again.  
  
With time, I discovered candles were a cheaper and better option for my fetish. I didn't have to stop every now and then to warm the wax, since they had a wick to keep them burning for as long as I wanted, and the texture was more fluid, which meant the wax ran free over my body for longer, caressing my skin, delighting my senses in a warm, soft way.  
  
The only problem was that I had to wait longer for the wax to warm up, but once I figured that out, I developed my own little ritual. I placed three or four candles on the floor, lit them all at the same time and took off my clothes while the wax liquified. Sometimes, depending on the type of candles I had bought, I had to wait for a little while, so I took the chance to do some research using my cellphone. I discovered my hobby was known as 'hot waxing' and of course, I wasn't the only one who practiced it. There were many people on the Internet talking about it, how they did it, the temperature they liked and many other things. It was a great way to get new ideas and then try them myself.  
  
That afternoon, while I was chilling on the floor, browsing hot waxing sites as I waited for my wax to be ready, I found a person who said they loved temperature contrasts. It made me curious, since I had never thought about something like that. They spoke of many different options, but the one I liked best was using ice cubes, so I stood up and went to the kitchen to put some ice inside a bowl and brought it back to the living room with me. Seeing that my candles were almost ready, I grabbed a cube and drew circles around one of my nipples with it. The frozen feeling gave me goosebumps, though they were a different kind of goosebumps than the ones the hot wax gave me. I could feel every single hair in my body standing on end, including the ones in my private area, and when I grabbed the first candle to pour wax on the same spot where I'd rubbed the ice before, I got a little taste of heaven. It was indescribable. The most amazing feeling I had experienced in years. And it went straight down to my member.  
  
I never had such a quick erection before.  
  
I then decided to rub some ice around my pubis, just to pour wax on my belly and let it roll down to the same spot the ice had chilled before. It was mind-blowing. Even though I had just started, my member was pounding so hard that I could even feel my heartbeat through it, but I liked it, and the moment I rubbed ice over my length and poured some wax on it, I exploded in the biggest orgasm I had ever experienced.  
  
I never told my bandmates about my habit, but then again, there were many things they didn't know about me. Even when we spent a lot of time together and even when I didn't feel ashamed of liking hot wax and ice for sexual purposes, we didn't go around sharing our private business with each other. I don't think any of us were even interested in knowing that much information about one another.  
  
Well, except for Nino, of course.  
  
He always liked knowing everything and loved to gossip. His favorite pastime was observing and watching the four of us to catch little quirks the others missed most of the time, and listen to all our conversations in order not to miss any detail. It didn't bother me, actually I found it amusing, but sometimes it was hard to keep my things private when he was shamelessly asking and watching all the time.  
  
One day we were all in the green room, there was a big storm outside. We had been warned by the staff that power could go out any time and they had left a few candles in the room, just in case. I couldn't help looking at them, wishing my bandmates weren't there and I could use them, but we had work to do, so I would have to wait a little longer to have some fun. Aiba didn't stop talking, nervously saying how he hoped the power didn't go out because he was afraid of the dark. Sho tried to calm him down, pointing at the candles and assuring him it wouldn't be completely dark while we had them, and I found myself suddenly wishing we would lose the power. The candles were scented, so they smelled really good, and the texture looked so soft. I wanted to feel that melted wax on my body, let it cool down on my skin, and it appeared that my wishes were heard because, as Aiba was still thanking Sho for his supportive words, the light went out.  
  
Aiba let out a gasp and whined, but Jun used his lighter to light up the six candles in the room right away, leaving them on the big table where he'd been working on the stage setting for our tour. Aiba still didn't seem to feel at ease though, so Sho stayed by his side while I couldn't take my eyes off the candles. The light of the flame had me hypnotized as it melted the wax around it, turning it into something really tempting for me. I knew I couldn't pour the wax on my body, unless I wanted to give an explanation to my bandmates, but I wanted to touch it so badly that I reached out without thinking and placed the tip of my finger in the wax, immediately pulling it away, since I touched the flame as well and felt a burning sensation. Sho's eyes widened and he immediately rushed to grab my hand and check it.  
  
"Satoshi!", he exclaimed. "Are you OK?"  
  
I blinked, as if I had just been taken out of a dream.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"What were you thinking?", he frowned, cleaning the wax off my finger. "Did you burn your finger?"  
  
"I'm used to it, Sho. Don't worry"  
  
I didn't even notice that I was saying too much.  
  
By the moment I realized it, Sho and the other three were already staring at me.  
  
"I mean", I cleared my throat. "It isn't the first time I've ever touched hot wax"  
  
"You're too clumsy, Oh-chan", Nino chuckled. "You've probably lit up candles at home, when the power was out, and ended up dripping the hot wax all over, including on yourself"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, something like that"  
  
"How does it feel?", he smirked.  
  
Jun looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow at Nino's question.  
  
I grabbed one of the candles and offered it to Nino.  
  
"Try it yourself"  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
He nodded and grabbed the candle from my hands, staring at it for a while. The smirk on his face was gone, giving way to a serious and focused expression as he observed the candle, just to turn into a grin a few seconds later. I didn't know what his changes of expression meant, until I saw him rolling up his sleeve and slowly dripping some hot wax on his wrist as he stared at me with an intense look on his face. I swallowed hard as I heard him hissing when the hot liquid touched his skin, and tried not to think about anything, but my imagination was flying out of control, giving me all kind of images of him covered in hot wax.  
  
"You're right, it doesn't hurt" he said.  
  
Nino set the candle back down on the table and tilted his head as he watched the wax quickly drying on his wrist. He then used the tips of his fingers to slowly remove it, taking his time to check the little white remnants on his skin, and I noticed the smirk was back on his lips.  
  
"It's an interesting feeling", he observed.  
  
I could only nod.  
  
Jun still had his eyebrow raised, though no words left his mouth.  
  
"That was just plain weird, even for you", Sho chuckled.  
  
"Did it turn you on?", Nino scoffed.  
  
"Nothing you could do would ever turn me on, Nino. You aren't my type"  
  
Nino laughed.  
  
While they were joking about what had just happened, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew Nino was only playing, since it was impossible for him to know that it had actually turned me on, but I couldn't help thinking about all kinds of bed scenes with him now. The thought of his small body lying on the floor and me dripping hot wax over it, making him feel all the amazing sensations I got when I did it alone, was driving me crazy.  
  
"Oh-chan?", Nino called me out.  
  
I blinked.  
  
" _H-Hai_ "  
  
"Were you daydreaming again?"  
  
"Kind of", I giggled. "Sorry"  
  
"I was asking you if you've ever dropped the beeswax you use for art on yourself"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know", he smirked. "Because you're clumsy"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I've actually dropped some on my arm before"  
  
"You should be more careful", Sho clicked his tongue. "You can burn yourself"  
  
"I'm more careful now, since the day it happened"  
  
Sho didn't look convinced with my reply, but he didn't say anything else. He was always worried about all of us and tended to overthink all the dangerous things that might happen, but he knew he could overwhelm us with his worries, so with the years he learned to control himself and stop insisting at the right time. At least, most of the time. Sometimes he just couldn't be quiet and would pester us, but I think that all of us knew that he was only worried about us, like a mother.  
  
When the power came back on, two staff members entered the green room to say that we could go to make-up. The other four walked on ahead as I stayed behind to quench the candles, but as I was going to blow the last one out, I felt a hand on my back that startled me, making my heart skip a beat.  
  
"Are you sure you want to put all of them out?"  
  
Nino offered me a gentle smile.  
  
"I can't leave anything burning here"  
  
"I thought that maybe you didn't want to waste all that hot wax", he shrugged.  
  
"It isn't suitable for art"  
  
"I wasn't talking about art"  
  
I looked up at him and saw that playful smirk was back on his face.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I don't even know what you're talking about then"  
  
Nino grabbed my wrist, pulled up my sleeve and then grabbed the candle, which he tilted to drop some hot wax on my skin. My whole body stiffened and the hair on my arms immediately stood on end. Nino's smirk widened as he set the candle back on the table, then he released my wrist and blew out the candle.  
  
"It's a pity you don't know what I'm talking about"  
  
He walked off and I was left there, inside the green room, with my wrist covered in wax and breathing heavily. I didn't know what was going on, how Nino might know about my private liking I hadn't shared with anyone, but he had turned me on that afternoon. He knew very well how to play his cards and leave me thinking about him, even when I tried not to.  
  
The next few days were kind of awkward. The desire of having Nino covered in wax only grew stronger, to the point where it became something similar to an obsession. I glanced over at him all the time, suddenly finding his body movements incredibly alluring, and when I was lost in my mind, daydreaming as usual, it wasn't my art or my hobbies that I thought about. It was Nino. It was Nino all the time. At home, at work, it didn't matter. Whenever my mind was free to think about anything I wanted, it was always Nino.  
  
On the fourth day after the power went out in the green room, Nino approached me while we were having a little break in the middle of our rehearsal and put something small inside my pocket. I looked down to check what it was, but his hand was still inside my pocket, blocking my vision. I looked up, surprised and confused, and bumped into Nino's sparkling and mischievous eyes fixed on me.  
  
"Let's play tonight", he whispered.  
  
He then walked away and I blinked, checking what he had put inside my pocket.  
  
It was beeswax. The kind I use for art.  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning as I quickly put the small bar back inside my pocket, and looked around to check to make sure that no one had actually seen it. I liked Nino. He was funny, smart and witty, but sometimes he was too unpredictable, even for me, who was known for being random. I never thought he could be so shameless as to do something like that when everyone else was around, but I think his actions only made me want him even more.  
  
That night, I allowed Nino into my place.  
  
I finally had his tiny body pinned beneath me, with hard pieces of wax here and there; arching and twisting whenever I warmed up more wax with my lighter and let it fall on his skin. And I loved it. For once, I was the one in control of the situation, until we wound up lying on the floor of my living room, panting and covered in beeswax.  
  
"Not bad", he said.  
  
"I like it better when I use candles"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"So you've really used candles for this before?"  
  
"Of course", I chuckled.  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Candle wax is softer and easier to manage. Also, it's scented"  
  
"I see", he replied, grabbing his underwear to put it on. "Perhaps we should try candles next time then. They sound interesting"  
  
"Next time?"  
  
He nodded as he put on his pants and t-shirt.  
  
"Next time"  
  
"Maybe", I chuckled.  
  
Nino smirked and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.  
  
"See you tomorrow afternoon for rehearsal"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow, yeah"  
  
He left my apartment, placing a cigarette between his lips as he walked out.  
  
I stayed lying on the floor for a while. I was exhausted after the long day of rehearsals and the fun with Nino had totally worn me out, so I wound up falling asleep there and didn't wake up until the next morning, when the rays of sunlight hit my eyelids.  
  
Nino and I never tried out the candle wax together, in the end.  
  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
The first time I tried a blindfold was an innocent action.  
  
It was my sixteenth birthday and my parents had decided to hold a surprise party for me. They spent a week preparing it behind my back, and they did it well because I didn't suspect a thing when my birthday arrived. My mother asked my friends, who usually walked home with me, to blindfold me when we finished our classes and guide me to the place my parents had rented to hold the party. I remember I was excited and nervous, since I didn't know what was going on, and the blindfold made it even better. The feeling of the unknown caused a ticklish sensation all over my body.  
  
When the party had finished, I helped my mother to clean up. She didn't ask me to, but I felt it was the least I could do for her, after she and my father went through all the trouble of preparing such an amazing party for me and my friends. I was gathering up the rest of the wrapping paper from the gifts I opened a few hours earlier, when I found the blindfold lying on the floor. I had completely forgotten about it while having fun that afternoon, but now that I had it in my hands again I couldn't help remembering that exciting ticklish sensation. I glanced over at my mother, who was busy cleaning the floor, and slipped the blindfold inside my pocket. I didn't know what I really wanted it for back then. I just decided to keep it by instinct.  
  
The soft, black blindfold was lying at the corner of one of my drawers for months. I wanted to use it again, to feel that ticklish sensation again, but I had no idea of how to do it. I tried putting it on the night of my birthday party, once my parents were asleep, but nothing happened. I didn't feel a thing, so I just took it off and put it away in the drawer. I thought about throwing it away, but I was too busy with my studies after my birthday, and forgot all about it. Until one day, when my high school boyfriend reminded me of it, even when he didn't know it actually existed.  
  
He was in the school newspaper club with me and we were pretty much the only members there, so we had several hours a week alone together without being bothered by other students. We knew we would be bullied if our schoolmates ever found out we liked men and we would probably be forced to quit school if we were found making out, but we were teenagers. As careful and sensible as we were, we liked each other, so it was only natural that we got carried away at times and shared some kisses or caresses. Nothing very adult, just innocent gestures here and there, accompanied by shy smiles and blushed cheeks. That day, he was late to the club, so he silently approached me from behind when he arrived and covered my eyes.  
  
All the muscles in my body stiffened immediately.  
  
My heart began to race inside my chest and that ticklish sensation I had forgotten about was coursing through my body, down my spine, my legs, my arms. He chuckled as he uncovered my eyes and kissed my cheek, apologizing for being late, but he raised an eyebrow the moment I replied with a cracked voice. He knew me very well. He could sense something was going on and of course he wanted to know what it was. I tried to play it off because I was embarrassed to mention what was happening to my body and the ideas I had in my head, but he got mad, thinking that I didn't trust him, and he almost broke up with me, so I had no choice. I had to tell him if I didn't want to lose him.  
  
I knew my parents wouldn't be at home that afternoon, so I asked him to come over to my place. I wasn't sure what he would think of me. Honestly, I didn't even know what that situation meant myself, but he trusted me with his personal things many times, so I thought it was only fair to be honest with him. Also, since he was a year older than me, maybe he could help me find out what was going on.  
  
When I took the forgotten blindfold out of my drawer, his eyes widened. I looked away, feeling embarrassed, and told him that I understood if he thought I was a weirdo and didn't want to see me anymore, but he just stayed there, staring at me. I was so glad and relieved to see he didn't run away, even when he was just staring at me in silence and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. At least he wasn't afraid of me.  
  
He gently grabbed the blindfold from my hands and stared down at it for a while rolling it between his fingers, as if he were giving a lot of thought to something. When he finally spoke, he asked me if I had ever used it before and many other questions. They were about very private things, but since he was my boyfriend I didn't think there was nothing wrong with answering them. Then, he said he wanted to try something and asked me to take my shirt off as he covered my eyes with the blindfold. I was very nervous because I had never taken off my clothes in front of him, not even at school, since we were in different classes, but I trusted him enough to follow what he said without protesting.  
  
I was standing up in my room for a while, half naked, just listening to the silence around me, when I suddenly felt a finger running down my spine. I was startled, since I wasn't expecting it, but that ticklish sensation was there again. And it was stronger than ever. I swallowed hard as I waited for another finger to run down my back, but he stopped there. Instead, my boyfriend's soft lips placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder, making me turn my head to his direction as I felt his tongue caressing my skin, licking its way up to my chin, where he placed another gentle kiss.  
  
I don't know if he was doing it on purpose, but by the time he placed the kiss on my neck, I could feel his hard nipples against my back. Was he not wearing a shirt? I couldn't help smiling, but then he pressed his chest against my back and I gasped. He was driving me crazy. The ticklish sensation had already reached my lower half a while ago and it had turned into a pounding feeling inside my pants. My boyfriend grabbed my chin with one hand and kissed my lips, as he ran his other hand down my chest and slipped it inside my pants, as if he could read my thoughts. I moaned into the kiss, which he immediately deepened as he grabbed my length and stroked me. I was enjoying the moment so much, being carried away by the pleasure that I forgot I was still wearing my uniform and came in my pants, making a mess. I had to clean them later on, before my mother came home that night, but it was worth it.  
  
I don't know if my high school boyfriend had done something like that before, but he opened my eyes to a whole new world. I discovered that using the blindfold when I was alone wasn't fun, but it was completely different when I was with someone. I used it many times with my boyfriend during his last year of high school, but when he left Tokyo to go to college I started using it with other people as well.  
  
At first, I was completely lost. Apart from my boyfriend, no one knew about my liking for blindfolds, and it wasn't as if I knew that many gay guys anyway, so I began to search for information online. And I was scared. There were so many weird sites around that I thought maybe I was some kind of monster, but as I clicked them and saw what I read didn't match what I liked I began to feel a little relieved. Almost everyone who liked blindfolding was into BDSM, but I wasn't interested in that stuff, so it was hard to find a site that gave me information on just the stuff I liked, without going deep into any other kind of sexual habits. But then I found a place where professional people could help me explore my liking to make the most of it; it was a BDSM club, but you could choose what you wanted to do there, you could even just watch and not participate in any activity, so I thought it was the perfect place for me.  
  
The first time I visited the place, I stayed at the bar, simply observing everything around me. There were pole dancers on the stage, men and women, and a scary woman dressed up in leather walked around with a whip. I avoided eye contact with her because she was truly frightening, but she ended up approaching me anyway and asking me if I wanted to go to one of the private rooms with her to try her whip. Of course, I said no. First, I'm not into women. And second, I didn't think being hit with a whip was appealing or sexy at all, in fact, I found it just plain weird. Although I was one to speak, as the guy who liked being blindfolded.  
  
The second time I went to that club, a couple of weeks later, there was a person walking around with a whip again, but it wasn't the same scary woman. It was an attractive man who kept staring at me every now and then. But since I always looked away and went back to my drink he never approached me, and I appreciated that. I think I would've run away if he took a single step toward me. That second night, I stayed a little longer at the club, feeling a bit more comfortable than the first time I'd been there. Actually, I was tempted to ask one of the staff to go to a private room and teach me something new about blindfolding, but in the end, I decided I wasn't prepared yet. It was too soon. I needed to visit the place a few more times before I decided which guy I wanted to entrust my most private habit to.  
  
That day, I left the club and walked down the street, still fixing my winter coat and gloves, when I bumped into the very last person I was expecting to see around that part of the city.  
  
" _K-Konbanwa_ , Nino", I greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Sho! I didn't expect to see you here"  
  
"I could say the same for you", I chuckled.  
  
"I came to buy a new battery for one of my devices", he said, showing me the bag he was carrying. "There's a shop around the corner that sells them cheap"  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"What are you doing in this part of the city?"  
  
"I just went out for a walk"  
  
"For a walk? In this area?", Nino chuckled. "You should be careful, Ikemen. Someone might try to attack you around here at night"  
  
I shook my head, amused.  
  
"This isn't exactly an area families go for their walks, you know", he insisted.  
  
"I know"  
  
"So you came here on purpose?"  
  
"Just felt like trying something new", I shrugged.  
  
Nino stared at me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Are you becoming adventurous, Sho-chan?"  
  
I shook my head again.  
  
"You should go get some rest", I said.  
  
"You too. I'm sure you are exhausted"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. It has been a long day"  
  
"An active day. I'm sure"  
  
I blinked.  
  
Why was he using that suggestive tone?  
  
"Yeah", I replied, raising an eyebrow. "An active day"  
  
Nino chuckled.  
  
"I see"  
  
"I don't even want to know what's going on in that shameless head of yours, so I'd better go home now. Have a good rest, Nino"  
  
"You too, Sho-chan", he crooned.  
  
Nino didn't go out that much, unless he was meeting up with someone. He never left the house at night during the week because he preferred to stay home and play videogames, so I didn't buy his story about buying a new battery for a device. But I didn't want to think too much about it. Who knows what he was up to. Being Nino, it was probably no good. That's for sure.  
  
I was busy with work and projects for a while after that second day, so it took me several weeks to visit the club again. I had plenty of days to think about what to do the next time I went there, and I had decided that I would finally take things a step further this time. That night, I asked the whip guy to be my trusted person, the one I'd tell my little secret to and who would help me to learn more about it. Even though he offered, I didn't want him to bring the whip to our private room for the time being, just the blindfolds were enough.  
  
I visited that club for a few years before I finally allowed him to bring the whip into our room, but it was only because he said I would be the one using it and that aroused a new kind of excitement in me. I wasn't into BDSM and didn't feel attracted at all by that world, but having a little bit of power over the person I was with turned me on. Only when we were having sex though. I didn't want to dominate anyone outside of that. If I was asked to describe what I felt that night, I don't think I could. I had never used a whip before, so I didn't even know how to hold it properly. My trusted guy taught me everything from scratch, but I'm a fast learner and pretty soon I felt as if I had been using a whip all my life. It was so exciting. The sound of the cattails on that guy's ass cheeks was lovely, and the little whimpers that came out of his mouth were so captivating that I couldn't get enough. It was one of the best experiences in my life. I enjoyed it to its fullest extent thanks to his experience and professionalism, and I knew for sure that I would repeat the experience in the future.  
  
When I felt I knew enough about my likings and had been exploring my body with the help of that guy for several years, I started to visit the club less often. I still went there once in a while, since I had a special bond with that guy who had been something like my sexual teacher, but I felt that I didn't need to visit the place as often anymore. I had different needs now. I bought my own whip and I liked to use it at home with my partners, though only with the ones I ended up having a relationship with. I didn't have that many one-night stands, since it wasn't my style, and I didn't feel like trusting such a private part of myself to the very few guys I was with for just a single night.  
  
One night, when I was leaving the club where I spent some time with the man who taught me just about everything I knew about blindfolding and whips, I bumped into Nino again. Only this time, it had been right in front of the club, so he had seen me walking out of the place, but I still tried to play it off.  
  
"Sho-chan!", he waved at me.  
  
"Hey there"  
  
"Hadn't seen you around here for a long time"  
  
"Do you often visit this neighborhood?", I asked, surprised.  
  
"I used to, but now I only come once in a while"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I think the guy at the shop already taught me everything he could about batteries. Maybe it's time to move on and do some research on my own"  
  
"I see"  
  
"You know, that guy is something like my mentor, so I think the reason I don't stop coming here after all these years is because I'm attached to him"  
  
His story sounded too similar to mine and I knew it wasn't a coincidence.  
  
Nino was smart, but I already knew all his mind tricks.  
  
"What do you want to know?", I directly asked him.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Don't try to fool me, Nino. I know you know why I'm here"  
  
Nino's mouth twisted into a smile.  
  
"Why are you here, Sho-chan?"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Nevermind. I'm going home", I said, walking down the street.  
  
I took no more than three or four steps, when he called me out.  
  
"Sho-chan"  
  
I stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Nino showed me a smirk and turned a little to spank his ass.  
  
My eyes widened as I felt a burning heat on my cheeks.  
  
"All yours, if you want it", he said.  
  
I wasn't expecting that brat had an ace up his sleeve.  
  
"Are you kidding me?", I replied, frowning.  
  
"Just think about it"  
  
"No way"  
  
I just turned around and continued on my way down the street.  
  
He knew too much. How did he find out about such a private part of me, I don't know, but he knew way too much. I wasn't stupid and I'd known Nino for almost fifteen years now. I knew that look and that smirk on his face. I knew that mischievous sparkle on his eyes and the meaning behind each of his words. He knew and probably had known for a while now.  
  
When I reached home and turned to close the front door of my building, I was startled by a tiny figure that was standing right in front of me. That look, that smirk and that mischievous sparkle had followed me all the way to my apartment, and were now observing me. The smirk transformed into a triumphant smile.  
  
"Did you think about it?", he asked.  
  
"What are you? A stalker?"  
  
"Your personal stalker"  
  
"That's scary"  
  
"I know you like it"  
  
"I don't", I said, clicking my tongue.  
  
Nino pointed inside the building.  
  
"Are you going to let me in or not?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because you want to spank my ass, Sho-chan"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and looked at him in silence for a while.  
  
"Blindfolded", he added.  
  
"Deal"  
  
The red marks on Nino's butt looked absolutely beautiful that night.  
  
I never thought my shameless bandmate could be so good at that kind of stuff. I don't know if he had ever done anything similar, but he was lovely. I even felt like I could get used to having him in my bed, blindfolded as he twisted beneath my whip, if it wasn't for the fact that a few days later I found him with Jun in the rehearsal room.  
  
I had forgotten my watch, which I took off and placed on one of the benches during our rehearsal, and when I went back to pick it up, I saw them together in front of all those mirrors. I didn't see much because I immediately closed the door, before they could notice me, but it  
was enough to know they were exchanging much more than just words.  
  
That brat.  
  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
I've always loved cute animals.  
  
When I was a kid, I used to run after puppies in the parks. My mother was always apologizing because I would disappear at the least expected moment and she would find me petting a random stranger's dog. Years later, we got our own dogs and I was crazy about them. Since the very first day, I rolled around the floor playing with them, and found their fur and paws so adorable that I couldn't help squealing around them. When my manager told me I would be a regular on a TV show related to animals, I was excited. I thought I would have the chance to experience many cute moments that I would treasure forever and be close to animals that I never would've seen otherwise.  
  
My job was amazing. It gave me all kind of opportunities to experience extraordinary things and I had a lot of fun with my bandmates. But the moment I would remember forever was the time we got to wear dog costumes for a special TV program when we were teenagers. Back then, we didn't have many worries. Our group wasn't that popular, so we didn't have as many responsibilities and we could be wild. I loved the fun we had in those days, even when we had our fights because we weren't as sensible or mature enough to accept each other the way we do now. Those were good times. Especially when we could joke around as we pleased in those dog costumes. They were super cute outfits that I loved since the moment I first saw them, and they gave us an excuse to act silly and have some fun while shooting the program. Nino and Oh-chan were playing with their paws, pretending they were two puppies fighting, and I didn't hesitate to join them, while Jun and Sho-chan observed us, feeling amused. It was fun to pretend to be a cute puppy for a little while.  
  
Once we had finished shooting, we changed into our normal clothes. I was still remembering the fun with Nino and Ohno, the furry paws playfully hitting each other and us pretending to be puppies, when I realized something I could've never imagined. I was excited. Not excited, as in being thrilled or happy. Excited, as in sexually aroused. The bulge in my pants was clearly bigger than usual and I didn't know what to do. I just felt ashamed, and quickly put on all my clothes to try and hide my spontaneous body reaction.  
  
"Is everything alright, Aiba-chan?, Nino asked.  
  
"Yes!", I said in a loud voice.  
  
My bandmate and friend raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I quickly nodded.  
  
"I'm in a rush, though", I said, grabbing my coat. "See you around!"  
  
I could feel Nino's eyes following me as I left the place, feeling embarrassed. I'm sure my cheeks turned red, but I didn't even want to stop to check. I just wanted to get home and lock myself in my room for the rest of the evening. I needed some time alone to think about what had caused that reaction in me, though I wasn't very successful. As much as I tried to think about what had turned me on, I couldn't find an answer. Everything had been pretty normal that day, no private conversations or exchanging of stuff that could arouse me, so I didn't understand it.  
  
A few days later, I asked Jun if he ever had spontaneous erections too. I mean, I had awoken to the sight of my little friend down there happily waving at me before, but it had never happened during the day for no reason until now. Jun was surprised at first, but he asked me if I could wait for a reply. The next day, he brought me a ton of papers he printed from various websites and showed them to me, saying that it was perfectly normal for a young man to have spontaneous erections and that I shouldn't worry about it. I still found it embarrassing though. If it happened around my bandmates again, I would probably make them feel awkward, as well as having to deal with the awkward moment myself.  
  
As time passed by, I grew more relaxed about the topic. I realized that it wasn't something to worry or feel embarrassed about. It didn't happen that often. Actually, I didn't have any other spontaneous erections, other than the ones I had some mornings, and as I grew up I stopped considering this kind of natural reaction a taboo. I saw it more as a sign of being a healthy young man than something I should try to hide whenever it happened.  
  
One day, I had a day off from work and was at home, so I decided to watch a porno that a friend recommended to me. I thought it would be funny and cute, more than arousing, because even though it was a porno, it was about people wearing cat and dog ears and paws, playing with each other as they had hard sex. My surprise was when I found myself carefully paying attention, and not to the sex parts. It was the animal costumes and roleplay that caught my attention and what actually turned me on.  
  
I don't even know how many times I watched that movie for the next few months, until I knew it by heart and it didn't turn me on anymore. I knew that I was probably a weirdo, for liking animal costumes and roleplay to the extent that it aroused me that much, but I didn't care. It was something I only did when I was alone and I didn't hurt anyone by doing it, so I just continued on with it until I felt I needed something more than just watching a movie. I was ready to go a step further with my hobby, though I didn't have a clue as to what to do next. I searched online and found out there were people who wore animal costumes while having sex with their partners and played animal roles together, so I thought I could try buying an animal costume for myself and see what happened after that.  
  
The first time I entered the costume shop, I felt embarrassed. A lot of people went there every day to buy costumes for different events in their lives and I knew the staff couldn't possibly know what I wanted the costume for, but I knew and I couldn't help blushing as I walked through the aisles. I knew I was a pervert who was turned on by furry costumes and couldn't help feeling weird buying one to have at home, knowing the use I would give to it. But I forgot about my embarrassment the moment I saw all the puppy costumes hanging up. They were so cute and adorable that I went crazy. I wanted all of them; the Dalmatian, the French Bulldog, the Poodle, the Pug, the Cocker Spaniel, even the Westy. I had a really hard time choosing just one, but I didn't dare to take all of them with me, so in the end, I bought the Dalmatian outfit. Its little spots were so adorable that I just couldn't resist it. Also, it had funny ears I loved since the very first moment I saw it. You could say it was love at first sight, which sounds kind of weird when you think about the purpose of the costume.  
  
The second I reached home, I couldn't wait any longer. I immediately changed into the dog's outfit and felt a ticklish sensation, but I think it was caused more by my expectations than anything else, because my body didn't react. I felt butterflies all over my body as I lay down on my bed, caressing the soft fur of the costume, but it took me a long while to actually get aroused and I didn't feel that turned on even then. I didn't understand it. When I watched the movie that I now knew by heart, I got aroused pretty easily, feeling my body react almost right away at the sight of the costumes, but now that I was actually wearing one and could touch the fur for myself, it didn't seem to work. I slipped my hand inside the outfit to stroke myself, but it took me a while to get a complete erection and my orgasm wasn't as intense as it had been other times, like when I watched the movie. I was expecting an amazing time and what I got was just average.  
  
I felt disappointed.  
  
I started to think about it a lot. Even though I knew I was a pervert, I liked my hobby, I liked how much it turned me on, but now it didn't work anymore. And I missed it. I missed the intense feeling, the goosebumps, the uncontrollable waves that washed over my body as I stroked myself fast, thinking about the soft, furry costumes. But I didn't know how to fix it. Maybe I had overused it.  
  
"What's going on in that hard head of yours?", Nino asked, poking my forehead.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You blush over nothing?"  
  
I looked away.  
  
Nino tilted his head and flashed me a smirk.  
  
"Did you get laid last night and you were thinking about it?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
My friend stared at me in silence for a while, making me feel uncomfortable because I didn't want to speak about what I had been thinking of, but I didn't know what to say either. Nino and I had been friends since we were very young, so he knew me well enough to know when I was lying.  
  
"You don't have to worry", he finally said, approaching me. "I know everything"  
  
"Eh?!", I looked up at him. "What exactly do you know?"  
  
"Your little secret", he winked.  
  
I blushed even more.  
  
"H-How do you know about it?"  
  
Nino shrugged.  
  
"You're easy to read. I only had to observe you"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"It doesn't work anymore, so it doesn't matter", I said, in a small voice.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. It just doesn't work"  
  
He tilted his head again, piercing through me with his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to try it with me?"  
  
"I never tried it with anyone before"  
  
Nino blinked in surprise.  
  
"Really? Well, you know what they say; the more, the merrier"  
  
"I was embarrassed. I thought that if I told the guys I slept with about my hobby, they would run away thinking I was some kind of sicko"  
  
"How could someone as adorable as you be a sicko?"  
  
I blinked. Was this really Nino?  
  
He smirked and I chuckled, shaking my head.  
  
"See you tonight?", he asked.  
  
"At my place?"  
  
" _Ryoukai_!"  
  
That evening, I didn't stay longer, as I normally did, to talk to the staff or my bandmates. I left work right away because I wanted to get everything ready for later that night. I wanted to change my bed sheets and make sure the dog outfit was clean and smelled nice, since I hadn't used it since the first time I tried it on. Would it actually work this time? I felt nervous thinking about it. It would be my first time sharing my hobby with someone. It was as if the porn movie had come true and Nino was the perfect person to try it with because we were already friends. I didn't need to hide anything from him and I could just ask anything I needed to know.  
  
When Nino rang my doorbell, I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. He was just my old friend, but I was dying to show him my cute outfit, so I grabbed his hand the moment he stepped into my apartment and guided him to my bedroom, where the costume was lying on the bed. Ready to be used.  
  
" _Ja-Jan_!", I said. "This is the lovely, little outfit we'll be using tonight"  
  
Nino's eyes widened, then he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"You said you wanted to try it together"  
  
"Aiba-chan, I'm not here to play with you"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I came here for sex, silly"  
  
I blinked again and looked at the costume, then back at Nino.  
  
"That's what I thought. You said you knew about my secret and asked me to try it together when I said it didn't work anymore"  
  
Nino looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Your little secret isn't... isn't...", he looked at the costume.  
  
"You said you knew about it", I frowned. "Did you lie to me?"  
  
I was getting mad because I had the feeling Nino tricked me.  
  
I just hoped it wasn't one of his jokes, because it wasn't funny at all.  
  
"Yes, I lied", he admitted. "I suspected you had a secret hobby, because of your weird behavior lately, but I didn't know what kind of a secret it was. I didn't know that you liked animal costumes"  
  
"Why did you lie?"  
  
"No, no, wait. I want to have sex with you and I like kinks"  
  
"So you were selfish today, then? And tricked me just so you could have sex with me?"  
  
"You can put it that way, but I would say that I am trying to help you and at the same time I take the chance to have some fun with you", he shrugged. "It's only fair"  
  
I looked at him in silence.  
  
"How can you help me?", I asked.  
  
"You said your kink doesn't turn you on anymore and I think I can fix that"  
  
"Have you ever tried animal roles before?"  
  
"No, but if that's what you like, I'm in"  
  
I don't know why, but I felt happy when he said he was in and immediately forgot about the conversation we were just having. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the outfit, showing it to Nino, who stared at me, expectantly.  
  
"Do you want to wear it?", I asked.  
  
"Please, go ahead and wear it yourself. I know how much you like it", he smirked.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
I quickly changed into the costume and got on all fours.  
  
" _Wan_!", I said, pretending to be a dog.  
  
"Hey", Nino said, stroking my head and scratching my ear. "Were you a good boy, today?"  
  
" _Wan wan_!"  
  
"Really? I'll give you your treat then", he patted the bed. "Jump up here, boy!"  
  
I jumped up onto the bed and sat down, doggie style.  
  
Nino smiled and lay down on bed, but when I tried to lie down beside him, he stopped me by placing his foot on my chest. His smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he ran his foot down my chest to my belly and then playfully poked at my little friend.  
  
I gasped.  
  
"I didn't say you could lie down next to me", he said. "Just stay there, at the end of the bed, and sit down. Not like a human, but like a dog"  
  
I did as he said and soon his foot was over my bulge, kneading it over the costume. I moaned as I felt tingles going straight down to my little friend, which immediately stood up in my underwear. It was working. Nino was good at roleplaying and the dog costume made everything feel ten times as good. I liked caressing the fur as Nino moved his foot faster, sending shivers all over my body.  
  
I would call it a perfect night. Nino and I played a little, teasing each other for a while, and then he practically ripped off the costume to make me his. At some point, I thought I wouldn't be able to follow his rhythm, because when I reached my orgasm he was still thrusting hard and fast. I thought he would finish at the same time I did, or even right after me, but his pace didn't slow down at all and I ended up hard again. The second time, my orgasm was so intense that I almost passed out. I was awake and had my eyes open, but I couldn't move and my head was spinning.  
  
It was fantastic.  
  
Nino stayed over at my place because I used my cute face when I asked him to stay, and I knew he couldn't resist it when I pouted. After all, we had been good friends for as long as I could remember and I knew that even when he always expressed it in his own special way, he cared a lot about me and didn't like to make me upset.  
  
The next days were pretty normal between us. We saw each other mostly when we had to work and then we exchanged a few e-mails here and there, as we always did, though the contents of the e-mails were much hotter now. We would talk about the night we shared together, remembering details we liked from it, and Nino insisted many times that he liked my hobby and would like to repeat the experience. I didn't know what to do, because he was my friend and bandmate, and I knew he wasn't one for relationships. He liked to sleep with different guys way too much and I didn't want to be his sex buddy because I knew I could end up falling for him. After all, I already liked and loved Nino, since he was my precious friend. It was true I had enjoyed the night with him too much though and I remembered it on purpose many times when I was alone to get turned on, so I thought that maybe if we repeated it just once more, it wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
We had a rehearsal that day, so I decided I would ask him directly to come over to my place when we finished and play a little. I had bought a new dog costume, so now both of us could disguise ourselves as animals. It would be fun. I couldn't hold back my excitement all during the rehearsal, as I waited for our break to finally come and tell Nino about my plan.  
  
But it seemed he already had other plans.  
  
As I approached him during the rehearsal break, I saw him walking over to Oh-chan, who was sitting down on one of the benches, and he whispered something in his ear as he slipped a small object inside our leader's pocket. I couldn't see what it was, but Oh-chan's slightly blushed cheeks told me exactly what was going on.  
  
I pouted and turned around.  
  
He had played with me.  
  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
We hardly spoke about our private lives.  
  
Even when we had been sharing hotel rooms for years and had seen each other naked countless times. I guess all of us thought of that as just another part of our job, sharing some of our private moments, but we never spoke about partners or sex. We were men. Five men who'd known each other for at least fifteen years, so you'd assume sex was a very common topic, especially back when we were teenagers, but I think the five of us wanted to keep the very few things we could in private to ourselves.  
  
But all of their secrets were easy to figure out.  
  
Jun had been getting erections in front of the mirrors for as long as I could remember. His arousal when he saw his own reflection was so obvious that sometimes I could even see his hardened nipples through his t-shirt in the rehearsal room. Oh-chan had become obsessed about touching any hot wax he found. After that time the power went out in the green room, I noticed that whenever there was any candle around he would calmly touch the hot wax and then stare as it cooled on his fingers, clearly getting turned on by it. Sho got stiff every time Aiba-chan would playfully cover his eyes when he was bored while we waited for our turn to perform, and he even opened his mouth and gasped at the touch of our hands that time we blindfolded him to surprise him for his birthday. Aiba-chan was probably the only one I couldn't read that easily, but he was naive enough to be tricked without much effort, so I only had to pretend that I knew about his deepest secret and he told me what it was himself.  
  
The four people I loved the most in this world, after my own family, those four handsome and attractive men that weren't only my bandmates but the people I had spent most of my time with, had all these secret kinks that turned me on so much and apparently I had been the only one who had noticed them, even when they were incredibly obvious.  
  
How could I possibly let that kind of opportunity slip away?  
  
It was the perfect chance to finally tell them how I felt.  
  
I'm not good with words, so my body would do the explaining for me, all while we had some fun at the same time. It was perfect.  
  
I loved them and I wanted to be with them.  
  
All four of them.  
  
Not only were they beautiful on the outside, but the inside too. Jun was a sensitive, caring and protective guy. Oh-chan was talented, funny and down-to-earth. Sho was smart, gentle and polite. And Aiba-chan was generous, cheerful and adorable. I loved each one of them for different reasons and even though I wasn't a fan of commitment, I felt like I could be loyal to all of them. I wouldn't need to look for anything else in other guys, because they could give me all I needed.  
  
I slept with the four of them in the same month and for me, each one of those nights had been special. I treasured them and would never forget all the wonderful things they made me feel. They were the people I loved, the ones I had a special bond with, and I could feel exactly how I connected with each one of them when we had sex. They had been the best nights of my life, mainly because they had been more than just sex to me.  
  
I wanted to take Jun to the most beautiful places in Tokyo, where I could watch him as he took millions of pictures and showed me that smile he only lets show when he's happy. That pure smile that makes my heart race inside my chest. I wanted to take Oh-chan to every great lake in Japan, so I could enjoy his silent company while he was fishing, pouting his lips like he always does when he's focused on something. I wanted to take Sho to the cinema, to museums and all those conventions he liked to attend. They were boring to me, but I wanted to enjoy the sight of his furrowed brows when he was concentrating on something. And I wanted to take Aiba-chan to the zoo and those concerts he loved. He would get hyper and excited, and I would roll my eyes, but I would get that warm feeling only Aiba-chan can give me.  
  
That's all I cared about.  
  
A few days after I'd had sex with Jun in the rehearsal room, I had arranged to meet Oh-chan at his place and Jun didn't seem too happy when he found out about it. He was upset for several days. I tried to talk to him a number of times, but he would just ignore me, as if I didn't exist. I pretended that it didn't bother me, but the truth was it hurt. It was so painful that I couldn't stand it. I wanted Jun to speak to me again, so I was glad when he eventually did. It took him a couple of weeks, but I think in the end he understood he was important to me and that I didn't mean to hurt him.  
  
" _Yo_ , Nino", he smiled as he patted my shoulder, approaching me after a rehearsal.  
  
"Oh! _Hisashiburi_ ~"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I don't have any plans", I shrugged. "Why?"  
  
Jun carefully looked around and lowered his voice.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with me", he said. "You know, once everyone is gone, so we can have some fun together"  
  
"So you only talked to me again because you want to use me?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Come on, don't be melodramatic. It doesn't suit you"  
  
"I was joking, of course", I smirked. "I'm up to it"  
  
"Nice!", he winked. "See you later then"  
  
I didn't plan on having sex with him again so soon. I thought he would need some time to organize his thoughts and his feelings first, since he's a sensitive and possessive guy. I never thought he would accept me being with the four of them so easily, but I wasn't going to complain, that's for sure. I was glad I didn't have to deal with a bunch of drama before he understood the fact that I loved all four of them and couldn't choose between them.  
  
That evening, once everyone had gone home, Jun told me to wait for him in the rehearsal room. I asked where he was going, but he wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise I would like, so I just sat down in one of the benches, pulled out my cellphone and browsed a few gaming sites while I waited for him. He didn't take very long, as he had promised, and the few minutes I had to wait were more than worth it when he showed me the two ropes in his hands, wearing a mischievous smirk on his lips.  
  
"You want to play rough today?", I asked, standing up.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Jun approached me and stood right in front of me, very close to my face.  
  
"I want to watch you as you moan in my arms", he whispered.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"I've been a bad boy", I said, running my finger across his chest. "I deserve a severe punishment today"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
He didn't waste a second and hungrily kissed me as he removed my clothes, including my underwear. He then tied my wrists and crouched down to tie my ankles as well, poking the tip of my length as he stood up to face me again. I was already so turned on and he hardly had touched me. I could guess it would be another night to remember.  
  
"You are so vulnerable right now", he smirked.  
  
"Take advantage of me. I'm yours"  
  
I tried to kiss him, but he moved away and silently stared at my naked body.  
  
"Come on", I chuckled. "Don't be a tease"  
  
"What if I left you here like this?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't. You want me just as much as I want you"  
  
The smirk on his face widened.  
  
"You're right. I'm not going to do it"  
  
"I knew it", I showed him a proud smile. "Now, come here"  
  
He slowly shook his head.  
  
"I have a different plan for you", he said, looking at the door. "Come on in, guys"  
  
My eyes widened with surprise.  
  
Oh-chan, Sho and Aiba-chan entered the room at that moment. They all had eerie looks and smirks on their faces as they approached us. The four of them, including Jun, stood right in front of me, staring at my naked body with a mocking gesture. I didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"What's this all about?", I blinked.  
  
"This is what you wanted, right?", Sho said.  
  
"The four of us", Oh-chan added.  
  
"Let's all play together, Nino", Aiba-chan crooned.  
  
Jun left the room and quickly came back, carrying a bag that looked full of things. The four of them took things out of it one by one, until the bag was lying empty on the floor. Oh-chan was holding a big candle, a small bucket of ice cubes and a lighter in his hands; Sho had a whip and a blindfold; and Aiba-chan was holding some folded clothes that looked furry, so I could easily guess what it was.  
  
"Wait, guys", I chuckled. "This is kind of scary"  
  
"Really?", Sho asked. "You didn't think we were that scary when you used us though"  
  
"What?!", I blinked. "When did I use you?"  
  
"We know you slept with all four of us", Oh-chan said.  
  
"Why did you do it, Nino?", Aiba-chan pouted.  
  
"Wait, wait. There's a misunderstanding here. I... Ugh!"  
  
Oh-chan had approached me and was now rubbing an ice cube along my length. I frowned and wanted to protest, but I felt a slap on my ass that distracted me and then a burning sensation. I turned to see who had slapped me so hard and found Sho holding his whip with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"This isn't funny, guys", I protested. "Let go now or... er..."  
  
I felt something soft and warm in between my legs. When I looked down, Aiba-chan was kneeling in front of me, caressing my member with the furry paw of his outfit, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"You were so mean", he said. "Sending me those e-mails"  
  
"Why do you say that? I only said the truth in them"  
  
"You said you wanted to be with me again and I even bought another dog costume for you. But you were flirting with Oh-chan the very next day"  
  
"If you guys would let me explain..."  
  
"There's nothing to explain", Sho said, smacking me again with his whip.  
  
I winced in pain.  
  
"Damn it, Sho! That hurts!"  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't hurt as much as our hearts"  
  
"I'm telling you, you're mistaken! I love you, guys!"  
  
"You know, you shouldn't go around hurting the people you claim to love"  
  
Oh-chan was the one who spoke, right before pouring a rather large quantity of hot wax over one of my nipples. I screamed as I twisted, trying to free my hands, but I wasn't successful and only fell over. Fortunately, Jun was behind me to keep me from hitting the floor.  
  
"Can you untie me already?", I frowned.  
  
"This is just the beginning, Nino", he said, turning me around, so I was facing the mirror. "Look at yourself and see all the pain you've caused"  
  
Jun firmly held onto my jaw forcing me to look at my naked body in the mirror, kneeling on the floor, my wrists and ankles still tied up. Aiba-chan leaned in and began to lick my friend down there like a dog, while Oh-chan poured more wax on me, this time over my stomach, and Sho used his whip to lash my back. He didn't hit me that hard this time, but it was still hard enough as to cause that burning sensation on my skin.  
  
"Seriously, this isn't... ugh...", I moaned, as Aiba-chan continued to lick me. "This isn't funny at all"  
  
"Who said we're trying to be funny?", Jun asked.  
  
"We want to make you feel the same way you made us feel for the past month"  
  
"Come on, guys... we had fun and... you know I care about you... ugh... Aiba-chan, I'm trying to speak..."  
  
He didn't stop, neither did Jun let go, as much as I twisted and tried to release myself from his grip. Oh-chan didn't stop pouring wax on me and placing ice cubes in the most inconvenient places, and Sho lashed me, showing no mercy when I least expected it. They didn't stop until my orgasm took over my body, then they all moved away and watched as I made a mess of the rehearsal room floor.  
  
"You are... horrible friends... and bandmates...", I panted.  
  
"So you want more?", Sho raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you dare to touch me again, I will kill you all"  
  
Jun chuckled.  
  
"Oh my! It looks like our little Nino here didn't learn his lesson"  
  
"Maybe we should leave him here?", Sho asked.  
  
"Yeah, so the cleaning staff will find him like this in the morning ", Aiba-chan agreed.  
  
"What?", I tried to move, grimacing, because my body felt sore. "You aren't going to leave me here, right? We're friends!"  
  
"I thought you said we were horrible friends", Jun crooned.  
  
"I take it back"  
  
"It's a little late for that", Sho said, walking to the door as he waved.  
  
"Wait!!", I exclaimed. "Sho! J! Aiba-chan! Oh-chan!"  
  
One by one, each of them walked off. I yelled for a while, trying to make them come back, but after a while I realized that they had really gone and wouldn't hear me no matter how much I yelled and screamed.  
  
It was then that I heard steps heading toward the room, and looked up. I couldn't see anyone. I could only hear slow steps approaching the door and finally Oh-chan's figure appeared, staring at me in the distance for a while, until I frowned and looked away.  
  
"This isn't funny", I said, for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"I know", he replied, walking over to me. "That's why I'm here"  
  
"You didn't come to embarrass me some more?"  
  
Oh-chan didn't reply.  
  
He just crouched and started to untie the knots of my ropes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nino", he said. "Maybe we went too far"  
  
"Maybe, you say?", I snorted.  
  
"I wasn't mad at you, even when I knew you had slept with the others, you know"  
  
"Then why did you do this?"  
  
"The guys were upset and they asked me to participate in their revenge. Maybe I should've said no, but I accepted. I only wanted to help them and thought this might be fun", he sighed. "But it's not fun at all. I feel awful"  
  
I rubbed my wrists once they were released, then my ankles.  
  
"I didn't mind the other stuff", I said. "I got what I deserved for not explaining my feelings and selfishly having sex with all of you behind your backs. But really, leaving me here was too much"  
  
"I know"  
  
"They didn't even come back when I called out", I snorted again.  
  
"They're heartbroken"  
  
"I already said that I love all of you", I replied, clicking my tongue.  
  
Oh-chan placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"They just need some time", he said. "I think they'll eventually come back to you"  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it that you aren't telling me?", I asked.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"It's a secret"  
  
Oh-chan helped me take a shower and put my clothes back on that night, since I was sore from the revenge the guys took on me. I must've looked too pitiful because he even invited me over to spend the night at his place, but I didn't accept. I really appreciated the gesture, but I wanted to do things right this time since I had an idea as to the meaning behind Oh-chan's words.  
  
I was willing to be patient and wait for them to come back to me.  



End file.
